Volando con Harry Potter
by Deiv
Summary: Harry rió al ver su amiga con los brazos abiertos y su pelo ondeando perfectamente en medio de ese picado. Parecía un ángel que volaba delante de él, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su mirada brillante y esa sonrisa tan especial..."


Escribí este fic para unode los desafíos de La Pareja del Fénix. Como en cada desfaío Recuerdo haber leído muchas historias magnifcas . Pongo una escoba y nuestra pareja por testigos...**  
**

**VOLANDO CON HARRY POTTER**

Crookshanks bajó las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas perezosamente. Cuando llegó a la sala común se agitó como si se quitase el sueño de encima de su pelaje, que en esos momentos parecía un mar lleno de olas castañas iluminadas por el sol matutino. Levantó la cabeza y olfateo con las orejas levantadas buscando algún aroma conocido. Se puso en movimiento con determinación, se dirigió a una butaca situada enfrente de la chimenea y ronroneó mientras acariciaba su cuerpo contra dos piernas. 

- Venga Crookshanks, sube… - le invitó Harry sonriendo al gato de su amiga - Que ya se que te gusta que te acaricie las orejas…

El gato no se lo pensó dos veces y subió de un salto, en unos segundos se había convertido en un ovillo entre los brazos del chico y ronroneaba satisfecho ante las caricias que le daba.

- ¿Hermione ya está por bajar, verdad? - preguntó mirando la cara de satisfacción que ponía Crookshanks.

Pero una risa que se escuchó detrás de él le hizo girarse y acabó sonriendo ante la imagen de su amiga.

- ¿Ahora hablas con gatos? ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre, Harry? - preguntó una divertida Hermione ante la escena que tenía delante, mientras se situaba en frente de su amigo.

- Muy graciosa… - también sonreía Harry - Para que lo sepas, Crookshanks cada día baja antes que tú y me avisa que ya estás por bajar. Es un gato muy listo ¿a que sí? - preguntó al gato y los dos rieron ante la hinchazón de orgullo que mostró.

- ¿Ron aún no ha bajado? - preguntó Hermione mientras hacía bajar el gato para que Harry se pudiera levantar.

- Hace rato que se ha ido, tenia que hablar con McGonagall. Me ha dicho que le esperemos en el comedor - contestó.

- Bien, pues bajemos - y añadió sonriendo - Pero antes deja que te haga bien el nudo de la corbata…

El techo del gran comedor mostraba un cielo amenazante y gris, como avisando que hoy se podría desatar una tempestad entre las paredes del castillo. Pero ajeno a ello centenares de estudiantes comían animados antes de empezar un nuevo día de clases. Era viernes y eso se notaba en los ánimos de los estudiantes, y más si tenemos en cuenta que sería el primer fin de semana del curso.

Efectivamente Ron ya estaba en el comedor. Rodeado por un buen número de griffindors hablaba animadamente mientras se despeinaba un poco y mostraba una gran sonrisa, si los mellizos hubieran estado allí jurarían que se le podían ver hasta las encías. Pero esa sonrisa se torció un poco al ver entrar a sus dos mejores amigos hablando amenamente y riendo. No acababa de entender el comportamiento de Harry, se mostraba cerrado con casi todo el mundo pero con ella era totalmente distinto. Cuando vio que Harry le apartaba un mechón de la cara la sonrisa se le torció del todo.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - saludaron Harry y Hermione a todo el grupo mientras se sentaban.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Ron? - preguntó Harry extrañado por la exaltación que se respiraba en la mesa de los leones, pero no fue Ron quien le respondió.

- ¡No lo sabes Harry! - exclamó Dean sentado enfrente de él - ¡Han hecho a Ron capitán del equipo de quiddich!

- ¡Felicidades, Ron! - dijo sonriendo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda - ¡No me lo esperaba! Por eso McGonagall quería verte…

- Me alegro por ti, Ron - añadió también sonriente Hermione pero añadió más seria - Pero tendrás que perseverar porque tienes muchas responsabilidades y no te las puedes saltar. Tienes que estudiar, y eres prefecto y capitán…

- Gracias por los ánimos, amigos… - añadió medio sarcástico mientras se levantaba - Ya nos veremos más tarde que hoy no coincidimos en ninguna clase…

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? - preguntó Harry mirando como su amigo desaparecía por la puerta.

- Dirás que mosca le ha vuelto a picar… - respondió Hermione mientras le servia a Harry algunas tostadas - Últimamente está muy raro y creo que ya quedó claro el tema de que hacíamos pocas asignaturas los tres juntos.

Este verano había surgido un pequeño percance entre los tres amigos, la fuente: los resultados de los TIMOS. Harry y, para sorpresa de muchos, Hermione decidieron seguir los estudios de Auror ya que sus notas lo permitían, en cambio Ron no llegó a las notas que se necesitaban y se tubo que conformar con prepararse para entrar al Ministerio. Así que la mayoría de las clases las hacían sin Ron y eso provocó una reacción típica en él. Se enfadó.

- Y yo que le quería preguntar si me dejaban volver a jugar - dijo Harry después de un largo silencio en el cual pensaron en su amigo y comieron un poco.

- Si lo quieres saber ya, se lo podemos preguntar a la profesora McGonagall cuando acabemos Transfiguraciones - le solucionó el problema su amiga y añadió sonriente - Y espero, caballero, que el quiddich no sea una excusa para huir de mí…

- Un caballero no huye de su princesa - contestó siguiéndole la broma, pero acabó más serio diciendo - Sabes que quiero estudiar fuerte para estar bien preparado, y este año no habrá excusa que valga para saltarme tu horario de estudio. Pero también sabes que el quiddich ayuda a tranquilizarme...

- ¿Qué le puedes ver a estar encima de un palo a varios metros del suelo? - preguntó Hermione mientras ponía una cara angustiada al imaginarse encima de una escoba volando. Volar así era uno de sus peores miedos.

- Si me dejarás enseñártelo… - replicó consciente de la reacción que tendría su amiga ante la mención de volver a volar y añadió riendo - Venga, vamos a clase antes que seas tú la que huya de mí…

La profesora McGonagall no había cambiado en absoluto, mostraba su rostro serio y enseñaba con igual devoción que siempre. Las clases eran intensas y requerían una atención total, la transfiguración humana era complicada y un error se pagaba caro, muy caro.

- Bien, por hoy hay suficiente - dijo mientras Harry mostraba orgulloso a Hermione su mano convertida en unas garras de ave - ¡Para el próximo día quiero un pergamino explicando la transfiguración de las manos!

Harry y Hermione guardaron sus cosas pero no salieron, como los otros alumnos de la clase, sino que se aproximaron a la mesa de la profesora.

- Disculpe profesora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - habló Harry un poco nervioso.

- Pregunte señor Potter - la profesora le miraba des de la otra parte de la mesa aún sentada y con algunos papeles en la mano.

- Me preguntaba que, ahora que se han levantado todos los decretos de la Gran Inquisidora, si puedo seguir jugando a quiddich - dijo muy rápido el chico de ojos verdes.

- ¡Por fin lo pregunta! - dijo riendo la profesora - Pensaba que no vendría a preguntármelo… Tengo que decirle que por mí no hay ningún problema con que siga jugando, pero la última decisión la tiene el capitán del equipo. Así que será mejor que se lo preguntes a tu amigo Ron, ¿no?

- Sí profesora, se lo preguntaré - habló más tranquilo Harry - Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Harry y Hermione salieron de la clase y se fueron hacía las mazmorras para su clase de pociones de los viernes. Hermione notó a Harry más tranquilo ahora que sabía que volvería a volar, y se alegraba por él. Sabía perfectamente la libertad que sentía su amigo al subir hacía los cielos y sentir la velocidad en su cuerpo. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a Ron.

- ¿Dónde estará Ron? - preguntó Hermione a la hora de la cena mirando a Harry.

Esa era la gran pregunta. No habían visto a Ron des de la mañana, y ahora era la hora de la cena. El gran comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes disfrutando alegremente de la cena del viernes, comiendo de relucientes platos la exquisita comida que cientos de elfos preparaban con esmero para ellos. Cuatro largas mesas situadas bajo sus estandartes, bajo miles de cirios que iluminaban a todos los presentes. A todos menos a Ron que no estaba allí, comiendo.

El tiempo pasó, los platos y los vasos se vaciaron. Después le tocó el turno al comedor. Todos los alumnos desfilaban hacía sus salas comunes para disfrutar el inicio del fin de semana. Harry y Hermione eran la excepción.

- Harry, yo tengo que hacer mi ronda de prefecta - le explicó Hermione mientras estaban en el vestíbulo - Ve a la sala común seguro que le encuentras allí, seguro que se ha indispuesto por la comida de la mañana y por eso no ha venido - intentaba animar a Harry - Yo intentaré acabar lo más rápido posible y me cuentas las noticias, ¿vale?

- Vale, Hermione - le sonrió Harry - Nos vemos arriba, te esperaré en la sala común.

Harry, se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se fue escaleras arriba bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Esta sólo se marchó hacía su ronda cuando la imagen de Harry desapareció bajo las sombras que el gran castillo mostraba por las noches.

La sala común mostraba la imagen de todos los viernes. Estudiantes, sentados aquí y allí, comentando felices sus planes para  
los dos días de tranquilidad, criticando los deberes que tenían, jugando al ajedrez o a otros juegos. Pero entre ellos no se encontraba Ron, así que Harry decidió probar suerte en la habitación que compartían. Saludó a sus compañeros de curso y se dirigió a las escaleras, las subió rápidamente, abrió la puerta y allí encontró a Ron. Sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. 

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! - exclamó Harry entrecortadamente por la carrera que acababa de hacer - ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo todo el día buscándote…

- Por aquí, Harry - Contestó Ron mirándole por primera vez - He tenido un día ajetreado…

- Bueno - prosiguió Harry no muy seguro de la respuesta dada por su amigo - He hablado con la profesora McGonagall y me ha dicho que si me das tu permiso vuelvo al equipo, ¿me lo das? - y acabó riendo por la obviedad que acababa de decir.

La habitación no estaba alumbrada del todo, la poca luz que tenían recortaba las caras de los dos amigos. Las sombras tapaban rasgos del los rostros, ocultaban expresiones y sentimientos…

- Me lo tendré que pensar - dijo Ron con media sonrisa en los labios, y esperó la reacción de su amigo.

- Estarás de broma, ¿no? - habló Harry al cabo de unos segundos eternos sin demasiada seguridad - No me dirás que…

- Te lo digo en serio - contestó Ron levantándose de la cama cosa que permitió ver a Harry el rostro serio de su amigo pero con una sonrisa - Sólo quiero gente que esté dispuesta a darlo todo por el equipo y según tengo entendido sólo te quieres dedicar en serio a tus estudios…

Harry quedó sorprendido por la frialdad con las que su amigo le dijo esas palabras, y le costó mucho contestar. No se podía creer que estuviera en esa situación con Ron, con su mejor amigo.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! - subió el tono Harry mientras se acercaba a Ron- ¡Sabes que adoro el quiddich! - intentó tranquilizarse un poco cerrando los ojos.

- Supongo… - replicó Ron como si nada - Pero prefieres encerrarte a la biblioteca que pasar tiempo conmigo, como hacíamos antes. El Harry de siempre no antepondría nada al quiddich.

- ¡Ron! - explotó Harry - ¡Pero tú te estás escuchando! Deberías saber mejor que nadie que no me puedo tomar mi vida a la ligera, tú deberías saber que me tengo que preparar. ¡Tú sabes lo que dice la profecía! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Sabes a lo que me enfrento! No me puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo esto, no puede ser…

- Así que es eso - habló tranquilo Ron - El famoso Harry Potter tiene que preparase para lucirse aún más… ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que te pasa? - no esperó respuesta de Harry - Pues que te gustaría ser tú el capitán, y seguro que desearías ser prefecto también. ¡Cómo no! El famoso Harry Potter seria… ¡El mejor mago! ¡Estudiante modelo! ¡El mejor jugador de quiddich! Lo tendrías todo… - exclamó Ron gritando bien fuerte.

- ¡Se puede saber qué estupideces dices! - pero no pudo continuar hablando por el siguiente grito de Ron.

- ¡Sólo hace falta mirar como habéis reaccionado tú y Hermione! ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Responsabilidad, no podrás con todo Ron! - gritó imitando las voces de sus dos amigos - ¡Pues estoy arto! Os creéis mejores que yo…Todo el verano encerrada con ella, sólo le confías tus cosas a ella, me dejáis de lado… ¡La alejas de mí! - cogió aire y siguió - ¡No dejaré que me lo quites todo! No jugarás, es mi última palabra - se giró, se metió en la cama y cerró el dosel, y des de allí añadió - ¡Vete!

Harry no supo cómo salió de la habitación, cómo bajó las escaleras, ni cómo sorteó toda la manada de alumnos en la sala común para enterrarse en su sillón preferido al lado del fuego, sin que nadie le viera ni le preguntara por sus ojos húmedos. Sólo supo que cuando era consciente de nuevo de sus actos estaba solo en la sala común.

Aún no se podía creer lo que le había dicho Ron. No entendía nada, nada. Ron estaba enfadado, muy enfadado pero todo lo que le había dicho eran incoherencias. Ron sabía perfectamente el verano que había pasado él, negro, triste y doloroso. Si no fuera por Hermione aún estaría en una profunda depresión. Sabía perfectamente como pensaba él, que le importaba un pimiento la fama, ser prefecto o ser capitán, sabía perfectamente que él lo único que quería era vivir su vida, y sobrevivir a ella, que nada les pasara a ellos… ¡Cómo quería que no cambiara con todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior! Pero no, Ron tenía que pensar que si el quiddich, que si la fama, que si él lo quería todo, Hermione… Celos e inseguridad, no se lo podía creer…

Pero algo que le cayó encima le sacó de sus pensamientos y le devolvió a la realidad de la sala común.

- ¡Crookshanks! - gritó asustado Harry - Qué susto me has pegado… Tú también la esperas, como yo - y le continuó hablando mientras le acariciaba las orejas - Creo que tú y ella sois los únicos, que de verdad, estáis a mi lado cada día, pase lo que pase…

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry, iluminadas pos las llamas vivas y danzantes de la chimenea, recorrieron su mejilla y cayeron des de su barbilla a la cabeza de Crookshanks que maulló intentando animar al chico que pasaba tanto tiempo con su dueña. Harry sonrió ante este gesto, le acarició la cabeza, cerró los ojos y en pocos segundos se quedó dormido en medio del silencio.

Hermione sólo pudo sonreír ante esa escena. Su mejor amigo estaba durmiendo delante de la chimenea que, con sus llamas y su crepitar, llenaban la oscuridad y el silencio de la sala común. Tenía las gafas caídas sobre la nariz, el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y la cabeza le caía por un lado de la butaca. Sobre los brazos tenía a Crookshanks que también dormía placidamente. Últimamente su mascota tenía la costumbre de pasar todos los ratos que podía con ellos, y si ella no estaba se quedaba con Harry. Volvió la mirada a su amigo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustó. Parecía que Harry había llorado.

- Harry… Harry… - le decía Hermione bajito mientras le daba golpecitos a un brazo - Despierta, dormilón…

- Hermione… - suspiró Harry medio dormido y cuando comprendió que su amiga estaba allí abrió los ojos de golpe y solamente pudo abrazarse a ella mientras decía - Hermione…

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? - le decía suavemente mientras el gato salía como podía del medio - Venga, tranquilo…

- Ron… - sólo pudo atinar a decir Harry, aún abrazado fuertemente a ella.

Entonces ella pareció comprenderlo todo, porque frunció la frente y endureció su mirada. Y dijo las palabras mágicas.

-¿No me dirás que no te deja entrar al equipo?

- Sí - le contestó Harry, separándose un poco para mirar a su amiga - Pero eso no es lo peor, me ha gritado como nunca… - y ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga le explicó todo lo acontecido hacía unas horas a pocos metros de allí, sin dejarse ni un detalle.

- No te ha podido hacer eso… - decía una sorprendida Hermione - ¡Cómo se atreve! Si él sabe perfectamente…

- Sí, lo sé, y se lo dije - le cortó Harry, quería evitar profundizar en el tema de los celos de Ron, no quería que se hablase de la relación de Hermione en ellos - Eso es lo que más me duele, que él sabe que no es cierto pero aún así hace lo que hace, y dice lo que dice - se estiró en el sofá grande y recostó la cabeza en regazo de su amiga que estaba allí sentada y añadió - Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, sólo quiero estar aquí contigo…

Hermione lo abrazó y admiró la mirada de su amigo que estaba clavada en el fuego. Se le veía triste, ella sabía que necesitaba ahora más que nunca el apoyo de ellos, ella sabía cuanto le dolía que uno de sus mayores apoyos le dejara de lado. Ya se enteraría Ron… Pero ahora tenía una cosa más importante que hacer. Su mente se puso a pensar a velocidad de crucero, no permitiría que eso hundiese a Harry, no mientras ella estuviera allí, a su lado.

Harry se despertó temprano para ser un sábado. Nadie se había despertado aún. Se puso las gafas y miró por la ventana, hacía un día radiante. Se vistió rápidamente, no quería que nadie se despertase y menos encontrarse de nuevo con Ron. Además quería bajar porque seguro que encontraría a su mejor amiga allí. Sonrió al recordar lo que le tranquilizó tenerla a su lado ayer por la noche. Y en efecto allí estaba ella, lista para empezar un nuevo día. Estaba sentada en una mesa, leyendo un libro con su gato jugueteando con unos papeles que había por el suelo.

- ¡Buenos días Hermione! - le saludó Harry sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Y muy buenos! - dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana mientras cerraba el libro - Te he cogido prestada a Hedwig para hacer un encargo urgente, ¿no te importa, verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! Ya sabes que puedes utilizarla para lo que quieras - le contestó quitándole importancia Harry.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos? - preguntó de golpe Hermione - He cogido comida así podremos comer por allí…

Harry sonrió. Su amiga nunca cambiaría, se había vuelto a preocupar por él. Cogió la mano de Hermione, la levantó y le dijo entre risas.

- ¿A qué esperamos?

El colegio estaba medio vacío, y era normal siendo un sábado por la mañana. Encontraron pocos alumnos por los pasillos, la mayoría se dirigían al comedor, eso no la sorprendió. Lo que más le sorprendió a Hermione fue encontrar a Cho Chang que al verlos intentó acercarse para hablar con Harry, pero este que estaba muy entretenido cogiéndole la mano y llevándola hacía los jardines, ni la vio. Sabía que Cho quedaba al pasado, muy al pasado de su amigo.

El día sólo se podía calificar de perfecto. El sol matutino apenas calentaba el ambiente, pero el cielo perfectamente azul los cubría mientras el viento suave y cálido los envolvía en tan perfecta mañana. Los dos habían decidido instalarse a orillas del lago, sentados en una gran roca, mientras comían, admiraban y hablaban con toda tranquilidad. Era su rincón de paz. Y así pasaron lentamente unas pocas horas.

- ¡Hedwig! - exclamó sorprendido cuando vio su ave posarse en el hombro de Hermione con un paquete atado a sus patas.

- Pensaba que llegarías por la tarde, te has dado prisa ¿eh? Buen trabajo - le decía Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelaje - Ven, que te quito el paquete.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Harry mientras veía como su mascota volvía hacía la tranquilidad de la lechuceria.

- Una sorpresa para ti - dijo una sonriente Hermione mientras le pasaba el paquete.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido, sabía que hacía todo eso para animarle. Y el regalo no podía ser una excepción.

- ¡Una snitch! - exclamó sorprendido y se quedó sin palabras mirando como movía sus alas entre sus dedos.

- Esta mañana he hablado con McGonagall - comenzó a explicar Hermione sonriendo - Y me ha dicho que cualquier persona puede hacer uso del campo de quiddich en las horas que no está reservado, aquí tengo el horario - sacó un papel de su túnica - Esta mañana nadie lo usará. Tienes escoba, tienes snitch, tienes campo… ¿Qué esperas para volar?

Harry sólo atinó a abrazarla y a darle las gracias unas cuantas veces. Hermione era así, siempre se preocupaba por él, y no paraba hasta dar con una solución.

- La verdad, no se que haría sin ti… - le dijo Harry aún abrazado a ella.

- Anda… - le dijo sonriendo Hermione - Vamos a buscar la escoba, que se que te mueres por volar.

- ¿Ya has olvidado tus lecciones profesora Hermione? - le dijo divertido mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica - _¡Accio saeta de fuego!_

Hermione le dio una gran sonrisa a Harry. Ella sabía perfectamente que significaban esas palabras. Su cuarto año… Quedaba lejos ya, pero recordaba perfectamente las practicas del hechizo atrayente y lo que sufrió en la primea prueba… Alzó la vista para ver como la escoba de su amigo surcaba los cielos y venía hacía ellos.

- ¿Lista para volar? - le preguntó Harry a su amiga riendo.

Hermione estaba recostada en uno de los tres palos que sostenían los aros de las porterías. Con la mirada dirigida hacía el cielo admiraba como su amigo cortaba el viento persiguiendo la pequeña pelota. Velocidades altísimas, giros bruscos, picados, cambios de dirección, lo que sea por continuar siguiendo la snitch. Y Harry era un maestro en ellos, lo hacía con tanta naturalidad… Cuando pasó rozando el suelo cerca de ella pudo verle sonreír. Momentos después ya tenía la pelota en sus manos.

Recto, giro a la derecha, hacía arriba, sortea los palos, picado hacía el suelo, sigue a ras de suelo, recto, ya la tenía delante de él, más rápido y… Ya tenía la snich en la mano. Se elevó un poco y giró para poder ver a su amiga. Allí estaba sonriente, en la base de los palos mirando como volaba. Una idea descabellada le pasó por la cabeza, no podía dejarla allí, sola, después de lo que había hecho por él.

- ¿Quieres volar conmigo? - preguntó Harry cuando estuvo al lado de su amiga.

- Creo que el aire te ha afectado un poco - le contestó su amiga con cara de susto - Sabes que no me gusta volar…

- Por eso mismo te enseñaré a volar - dijo como si nada - Tu me enseñaste a tejer, pues ahora yo te enseñaré esto…

- Si lo haces para que no me aburra aquí, no te preocupes, me gusta verte volar… - pero Harry le interrumpió.

- Venga, Hermione… - le dijo con cara de niño bueno - Quiero que compartamos esto. Se que te gustará, ya verás… ¿o es que no confías en mí?

Hermione se levantó resignada, era incapaz de luchar contra Harry. Era incapaz de luchar contra esos ojos verdes que le miraban ilusionados, era incapaz de luchar contra esa sonrisa tierna que tenía…

- Tú ganas… - suspiro y le miró severamente - Pero volaremos bajito, no muy rápido y te subirás conmigo.

- ¡A sus ordenes! - dijo riendo Harry - Venga sube aquí, verás que nos lo pasamos bien…

Hermione se sentó donde le indicaba Harry, estaba sentada delante de él para poder conducir la escoba según le dijo su amigo. En seguida sintió como este pasó los brazos por su lado y cogía la escoba justo por donde ella también lo hacía. Pensó divertida que estaba en una especie de jaula, cuyos barrotes eran los brazos y el cuerpo de Harry.

- Bueno, ahora sólo te queda elevarte un poquito y con los brazos vas dándole la dirección - le hablo Harry mientras recostaba su cara en un hombro de Hermione para poder ver bien - Y tranquila, que estoy aquí…

Hermione sonrió, tenía una sensación extraña. Se sentía segura estando así con Harry, pero también estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa por notar el aliento de Harry en su oreja, por el cosquilleo que sentía cuando él hablaba, por estar rodeada de su aroma… Bueno, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, era hora de volar con Harry Potter.

Con decisión dejó que la escoba se elevara un poco y mantuvo fija esa distancia con el suelo, no llegaba al metro. Voló en línea recta y después viró un poco a la derecha para centrarse bien en el campo, sus manos temblorosas hacían que la dirección no fuese muy constante. Enseguida sintió como las manos de Harry se aferraban bien a las suyas para darle seguridad en la conducción.

- ¡Lo haces muy bien, Hermione! - le felicitó Harry - Ahora vamos a dar algunas vueltas al campo. ¡Venga, que ya lo tienes!

Se sintió arropada por las palabras de su amigo y con más decisión que antes viró para llegar a un lado del campo y empezar a dar algunas vueltas. Tenía que reconocer que sentir el viento en la cara mientras volabas por encima del suelo, de la realidad, era agradable. Te sentías libre. Le estaba gustando, lo tenía que reconocer. Ya más tranquila, y con más ganas, cogió la dirección con más fuerza y se elevó un poco más, enseguida sintió como su amigo le decía.

- ¡Así se hace, compañera! Vuela, libérate…

Sonrió ante estas palabras. Observó como las gradas pasaban a su lado, como el castillo iba mostrando nuevas perspectivas, admiró el cielo con el sol que desde lo alto les alumbraba. Le dio más velocidad a la escoba. Voló alto y rápido, se liberó de sus miedos…

A ciencia cierta no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas al campo con Harry a sus espaldas dándole ánimos y felicitándole por su forma de volar. Sólo supo que cuando tocó suelo estaba que rebosaba emoción.

- ¡Ha sido genial, Harry! - hablaba muy emocionada Hermione - ¡Si con esto estoy así no quiero imaginarme como sería volar como tú lo haces detrás de una snitch!

-¿Quieres saberlo? - le preguntó ilusionado Harry, no se esperaba que su amiga se animara a volar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? - ni ella sabía porque decía esto.

- Te propongo una cosa - le dijo sonriente, le gustaba ver esa parte Griffindor de su amiga - Soltamos la snitch. Yo conduzco, tú la coges. ¿Te parece bien?

- De acuerdo - y añadió sonriente - Pero no me marees mucho, si te digo que bajemos, bajamos, ¿vale?

- Perfecto - dijo mientras soltaba la snitch para después coger con fuerza la escoba, cosa que aprisionó de nuevo a Hermione entre sus brazos y su cuerpo - ¿Lista?

Pero Harry no espero la respuesta de su amiga, se limito a despegar a una velocidad espectacular y a encarar el cielo azul, cosa que provocó un grito igual de espectacular por parte de ella. En pocos segundos estaban a tal altitud que el campo parecía de juguete, se podían ver perfectamente todos los terrenos y el gran lago. Hermione tardó en abrir los ojos y en admirar todo aquello, le costó bastante serenarse pero tenía que reconocer que le gustaba sentir aquella adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver de nuevo a Harry, apoyado en su hombro, sonriente. Le devolvió la sonrisa como dándole permiso para perseguir a su presa.

Después de sobrevolar a altas velocidades todas las partes del campo Harry localizó la pelotita dorada, y como ya sentía que Hermione estaba más tranquila se dispuso a perseguirla. Una carrera en línea recta a toda velocidad, dos giros bruscos, un poco de subida y un picado en toda regla siguiendo ya a la snitch.

Hermione se mareó un poco con tanto cambio en tan poco tiempo, y sólo le falto ese picado. Sintió su estomago irse de viaje, pero al ver la pelota cerca de ella se sorprendió del cambió que sufrió. Ya no le importaba sentirse un poco mareada, únicamente le embargaba una emoción, una gran emoción, por sentirse cortando el viento detrás de una pequeña pelota. Se liberó como le había dicho Harry, dejó de coger la escoba y levantó sus brazos.

Harry rió al ver su amiga con los brazos abiertos y su pelo ondeando perfectamente en medio de ese picado. Parecía un ángel que volaba delante de él, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su mirada brillante y esa sonrisa tan especial... Se concentró en estabilizar su escoba y a darle más velocidad ahora que estaban a un palmo del suelo, la snitch ya era suya, ya era de Hermione.

Surcaban un mar verde, un mar de hierba como un gran velero impulsado por el viento. La tenía delante, ya la tenía. La snitch estaba allí, a pocos metros de ella, estiró su brazo, abrió la mano, y espero anhelante a estar más cerca. Un poco más, un poco más y cerró la mano. Allí estaba, la sentía removerse dentro de su mano. Y no esperó ni un segundo más para estallar en júbilo. Gritó de alegría, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

- ¡La tengo, la tengo! - gritaba Hermione dando saltitos alrededor de Harry una vez habían bajado de la escoba - ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Gracias Harry, gracias! - y no esperó para abrazarse con fuerza a su amigo.

Harry la recibió encantado, y hasta se puso a darle vueltas y más vueltas levantándola del suelo. Los dos reían sinceramente, los dos reían como uno compartiendo ese momento tan especial. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca esa experiencia tan mágica.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que he encontrado algo mejor que el quiddich - dijo Harry mirándola tiernamente mientras seguían abrazados.

- ¿A si? ¿Se puede saber que es? - preguntó Hermione bastante roja por la mirada que le hacía Harry.

- Volar contigo - le dijo y le plantificó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, había entendido perfectamente a su amigo. Sonrió satisfecha al saber que había ayudado a su amigo, y al saber que podía compartir algo más con él. Le gustaba sentirse abrazada por Harry mientras volaban. Con cara picara, levantó una mano, soltó la snitch y le dijo.

- ¿Repetimos?


End file.
